As mobile telephone use increases, companies are constantly working to provide users with smarter phones by providing and updating new features, such as Internet capability, bigger display screens, and touch screens. For example, display size has increased from around 3 cm to 9 cm within the past 30 years. As well, touch screens provide and display an interactive command system for users to access information and make telephone calls by pressing key points displayed on the screen with their finger. Mobile telephones with such features are costly, and owners and users of these phones are becoming more and more conscious about protecting their phones due to high replacement costs.
Mobile telephone cases are becoming increasingly popular because they provide protection and prevent a mobile phone from becoming scratched, dented, cracked, or otherwise damaged, which in turn devalues the phone. There are numerous types and designs for mobile phone cases that differ based on material, design, and cost. Many mobile phone cases either have a single case that forms to the mobile phone itself or includes two or more pieces that interconnect to provide a cover for the back and sides of the phone. The single piece case can be difficult to put on and remove from the phone due to the sturdy, but inflexible material used to form the case, while pieces of the two-piece case can be lost. Additionally, many single piece cases are cumbersome and require users to remove the case prior to charging the phone. Both designs tend to leave the face of the phone open and freely accessible so that users can access the display, especially touch screen displays. Based on the open face design of the phone cases, touch screens and display screens easily become dirty from environmental debris, and from finger, ear, cheek, and other prints obtained during use of the mobile phone in everyday life.
Generally, mobile phone cases serve to encase and protect the mobile phone without providing room to carry mobile phone accessories, such as cleaning supplies. Due to a lack of available cleaning supplies, users often find and use substitutes, such as jeans, t-shirts, or shirt sleeves, for example. Improper and substitute cleaning materials can harm or scratch the display screen and even prevent the touch screen display of commands from working.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile phone case that encases, protects, and houses a mobile telephone while providing proper cleaning supplies. Preferably, the mobile phone case will include a single piece, or one or more pieces that are affixed to one another to prevent loss of the pieces.